I won't lose you
by SereneStarfire
Summary: Silver and Blaze are trapped in Eggman's base, and are determined to escape, no matter what. .:Silvaze:.


The sound of Silver's heartbeat rung wildly in his ear as he laid across the metal floor. He could not give up, he refused to. Steadily, he stood to his feet and faced the door that trapped them in. His chest rose and fall, exhausted from trying to escape. Blaze put her hand on his shoulder. "There's no way out. You've tried." She said, her voice calm and quiet. The hedgehog shook his head. Clenching his fists in determination, he charged towards the door. He jumped into the air and pressed his now open hands onto the cold floor, sending a surge of energy towards the door. The impact caused Silver to be blasted backwards, hitting the iron wall behind him. Again, he slid to the floor. Despite his constant failures, he still rose to his feet.

"Silver, please. We're trapped." Blaze stood by his side, staring down the door. She did not want to watch Silver injure himself. "You're wasting your time."

"No," He looked at his lilac companion. "I came to the past to save the future. I've not come here to be defeated, do you think that some scrap metal walls are going to stop me?"

Blaze shook her head. "So naïve..." She muttered to herself.

Silver noticed the hinges to the door had indeed been weakened by the energy blasts provided by himself. There was one thing that could weaken them to the point of the door collapsing. Fire. He turned to Blaze, indicating that she used her abilities to break them free.

"The fire will consume the air within seconds. You can not be serious!"

The young hedgehog nodded with persistance. Rolling her eyes at his stubborn nature, Blaze positioned her hand and flames instantly erupted. The room glowed a fiery orange, heating up rapidly. She was right, oxygen was now scarce in the metal room, but Silver could hold his breath for long enough. Soon enough, the door fell forwards with a crash. The pair coughed and splutted as fresh air surged into the room.

Within seconds, sirens wailed, detecting the escaped prisoners. Silver stood there dumbfounded, until Blaze grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the corridors. Lasers emerged from the ceiling, but Blaze was too fast for them. Silver was struggling not to trip over himself, not used to such running pace. They turned a sharp corner, seeing as if they were to continue up ahead, they would end up at a dead end. However, what laid after the corner was not much better.

A drop that was so deep the bottom could not be seen, instead it was engulfed into darkness. The end between the parallel walls were so far into the distance that it could not be detected by neither the hedgehog nor the cat. Blaze nervously took a step back, shaking her head in disbelief. Heights - a fear that she had possessed for years - had almost always prevented her from progressing.

Silver knew there was only one way they could get across here, but it came at a price. Without saying a word, he lifted Blaze from her feet, despite of her protests, and focused his energy. Quickly, he jumped into the air and used his ability to leviate himself to dash across the gap. They were going at an incredibile speed. Lasers were being fired towards them, but again missed terribley. The ledge to the other side was coming into view, and as soon as Silver reached it, he carefully placed the lilac cat onto it, making sure she was away from the edge,

Blaze stood up, wobbling about it bit. Now, she did not except that. She had seen Silver's speed potentional before as he flew, but she had never experienced it as such. She felt very strange, as if she was not to fear anything. Shaking her head, she laughed at herself. 'I'm just stunned, that's all.' She thought to herself. Turning around, she saw her friend on his hands and knees.

"Silver! Silver, are you okay?" She knelt before him, her voice full of concern.

"... yes... just... fine..." He was fatigued, using so much energy had drained him. Even speaking was a painful struggle.

"Lies. Allow me to help you." Blaze held up under his arm, pulling him upwards.

"It's okay... don't have to..." He shook his head, although he was not resisting.

As she pulled him along, he slowly regained energy. His walk was a mere limp, but Silver was most definitely recovering. However, he had little time to do so, as they were still being persued.

The pair ran into a large room, that held two large platforms that floated above what seemed like a bottomless pit. They hopped onto the first platform - with a great deal of effort due to Silver's fatigue - and then to the second. The naive hedgehog believed that they were in the clear, but Blaze's ears picked up a mysterious noise. Gasping, she found the source of the strange humming sounds. An army of Eggman robots surrounded the two, their laser guns directed straight at them. The previously oblivious male had now halted to a stop as two tall, metal machines blocked his path to go onwards. They stood back-to-back, backs pressed against each other. As Silver tried to use his powers, nothing more than a second of telekinesis was produced, before it withered away. Blaze could do no more, as the robots had been built to avoid possible damage from heat and flames.

Both Silver and Blaze concluded that they had only two options, they could either be annihilated by the robots, or they could jump to their deaths into the abyss below. Silver protectively wrapped his arms around her, as she hid her face in his chest. The laser guns begun to charge. However, Silver had noticed the darkeness below wasn't lasting, in fact, he could faintly see it was an entirely different level of the base. He figured he would have just enough energy to use his powers so he could break their fall if he was to jump. As the lasers continued to charge, a knowing smirk appeared on his face.

"S-Silver... I want you to know something. I've been meaning to tell you something - for a very long time - but I never found an appropriate time to do so. I guess my best time is now..." Her voice was so quiet, she sounded so vunerable. Silver had never seen this side to her, and no matter how much he wanted to hear what she was to say, he had no time. "I lo-" She was cut off by her own screaming as she plummeted to the ground below.

As planned, Silver levitated himself and Blaze for a second before landing safe on the cold floor. Giving her a mischevious boyish grin, he pulled along the dazed cat as he ran up a gradual slope. If they were in a more calm situation, she would be scolding him for his possible fatal actions. However, with the circumstances given, she just allowed herself to be pulled along by him. Siren lights flashed the room from an unknown black to a dangerous red as they charged through. Silver pointed ahead, seeing the night sky slowly becoming less and less visible.

"Blaze, you'll have to take charge. The door's closing!" Silver yelled over the whirling noises of the alarms.

For a split second, Blaze did not respond at all, still a little bit shocked from what had just happened within such a short space of time. But she quickly redeemed herself, and took lead. She firmly grasped his hand and she sprinted through the corridor. The opening was getting smaller and smaller, it would be a very lucky shot if they were to get through. Diving to the floor, the two managed to escape without injury.

Searchlights outside lit up the area - the chase was not over. Looking from right to left, Blaze detected what looked like a fault in the metal walls that surrounded the base. She directed Silver on where she was intending to run, and he nodded and headed towards it. As soon as they got there, the princess directed her hands towards the weak metals and set it ablaze. Within seconds, it had completely melted and given them both enough space to clamber through. Blaze could withstand the heat, and Silver had recharged a little bit, having just enough power left to fly through.

They both ran into the forest that surrounded the base and it's walls. Neither of them looked back as they paced through the woodland area. And they would not stop until they reached a lake at the other side of the forest. Blaze sat down with relief, propping herself up against a tree, which she would lean on. Silver, however, took a more childish approach, and flopped onto his back, sighing gladly.

"I told you I wasn't going to be stopped by scrap metal." Silver grinned.

Blaze simply smiled, catching her breath.

"So, what was you going to say when were surrounded?" He asked her curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Blaze replied, yet she had a feeling of what he was referring to.

"You know what I mean. Before I jumped? And of course, you almost shook the place down with your shrieking and screaming." Silver chuckled at his last remark.

"Hey, don't say it in that tone! You know full well about my fear of heights."

"Stop avoiding the question."

"What I was going to say was nothing of importance." Blaze lied, her white muzzle turning a soft shade of pink.

The hedgehog gave up, knowing she could be as stubborn as himself. Instead, he decided it would be his turn to reveal something.

"Fine, if you won't tell me, so be it. But I want to tell you something." He shuffled closer to her, as he stared into her fiery orange irises with his own golden eyes. Blaze was blushing a scarlet red. "I don't think there are words to describe how important you are to me. You are the reason why I'm so determined to fight for the future - I want you to live in a world where you won't be at harm. And I will go to any lengths to make sure this will happen. I care about you Blaze." He spoke very softly. He inhaled deeply before continuing. "I love you."

Without warning, Silver leaned over and kissed his companion. Indeed, he was shocked that he had done such a daring action. But he was more shocked by that fact that she was kissing him back.


End file.
